2033 Olympics: LW Team: Blades
Brig A long hallway with two cells, one on either side. The cells are kept in check with a flickering of energon bars, keeping the captives in and the others out. At the end of the room rests a desk with a multitude of security monitors for the unlucky chap pulling guard duty. Current cellblock occupants: None To activate/deactivate the cellblock forcefields, type +activate/+deactivate on the control panel. To stun an occupant of the cellblock, type +stun . Currently, the forcefields are down. Obvious exits: North leads to Repair Facility. East leads to Cell. First Aid strolls into the brig area with Blades, "...and it was a really weird dream. Groove and Scorn were my opponents and Venom was my partner and Groove and I didn't want to fight each other. Weirdest thing ever." Upon reaching the brig, Aid looks around, having forgotten that the Protectobot base had one of these. Or even that they had a Protectobot base in the first place. GAME: Repugnus rolls a (2)-sided die: ROLL: Repugnus rolled a 2 Blades is passed out in the brig again. It's just /so comfy/. Or Blades is just so misbehave-y. Six of the one, half a dozen of the other. First Aid makes his way over to Blades, "Hey, are you even listening?" He pokes his comrade a few times to wake him up. "Hello? Blades? Team match? My horrible nightmare?" Blades unshutters one optic and admits, "Yeah, yeah, horrible nightmare. I tell you, First Aid, you need to stop hugging Groove. Makes you," and he makes a rotating gesture next to his head. ZZZT! The enerbars engage, sealing the Protectobots inside the brig! "Heeeheeeheee! Hi, Protectobots!" Repugnus says, grinning evilly from the other side. "Guess what? Today you have to fight... eh, not each other. But you do have to fight someone! Introducing..." He gestures to his left... Blades sits up on the berth, letting his feet swing over the edge when Repugnus appears to announce the deathmatch of the day. He shakes himself out a bit and points out, "Why, Repugnus. You're losing your touch. The 100% frakked up thing to do would be to make me fight First Aid to the death in my own slagging brig. Unless you're about to announce that my opponents are Streetwise and Groove." He pauses, looks left and right, and asks, "Are they?" Repugnus grins horribly, maliciously at Blades. "...no," he says, smile wilting. "Unfortunately, I, eh, tried to "encourage" the Olympic council to force you Protectobots to fight each other, but they wouldn't have it!" He glances to his left, as if expecting. "Now come on, don't be shy! You're only in an Autobot prison with *me*!" He cackles. "I'm not stuck in here with you, you're stuck in here with ME!" Cue maniacal laughter, and the hissing of hydraulic blades being snapped together as Carjack skulks out of the shadowy corner. "You're going to wish it had been!" Clicks blades again, then shrugs his elongated shoulders. "Actually I didn't enter any events this year, but Galvatron has such a hard on for Decepticons wrecking things to show off that someone stuck my name on a backup list or something." "Remind me again why I'm fighting in a /jail/? An Autobot jail?" Scorn is none too happy about this turn of events as she moves down the line of cells, casting off wolf whistles and cat calls from the various inmates while two generic Insecticons follow behind. You never know when you'll need backup. She finally reaches the area designated as the 'arena', optics fixing on Blades and narrowing as she sends him a soft hiss. "Hmph. Funny, two blade enthusiests, and two medics. Interesting turn of events." But then those bars spark up and close behind her, mantis swinging around to glare daggers at Repugnus. Why is she /always/ running into him. First Aid nudges Blades with his elbow and leans in, stage whispering remarkably loudly, "I think we can take him." No he's not talking about Carjack (or even Scorn), he's talking about Repugnus. As for the two opponents themselves, First Aid hmms. Carjack's a medic, much like him, and Scorn... well, he sort of fought Scorn in his dream, but that doesn't really count. Combat: Carjack deploys his reserve energon tank. Repugnus grins at the Decepticons, and gives Scorn a wink especially. "Heeheehee. Okay, gonna lower the bars, then get in there, Decepticons!" He does so, the bars opening briefly for them. "Now to see who goes..." He rolls some 100-sided dice. "Whoever gets the highest roll, his team will go first!" He rolls the dice, which are painted to match the colors of the people they're meant for... GAME: Repugnus rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Scorn rolled a 98 ROLL: First Aid rolled a 79 ROLL: Blades rolled a 60 ROLL: Carjack rolled a 59 Repugnus announces, "Okay, Deceptivictims first! Get in there, you two!" Scorn smirks when the dice land in her favor, a wicked, toothy grin now gracing her face as she looks to the two Protectobots. "Such a hard decision. Oh /who/ should I possibly attack first?" The femme muses and chuckles softly before digging her heels in and springing forward, shifting midair as she leaps towards First Aid. "Let's start with you, shall we handsome? Now how about a kiss??" Blade arms oustretch, attempting to grab up the medic before rearing back insectoid head, those mandibles parting and mouth splitting wide to let lose a hungry screech before trying to engulf his face and bite. Scorn crouches before shifting into her scythe-armed mantis mode. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis sets her defense level to Aggressive. Repugnus advises, "Don't resist, First Aid! Just *let it happen.*" Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes First Aid with her Kiss of Death (Punch) attack! Dice? Is Repugnus secretly some sort of nerd or something? Does he really care? No, probably not. Especially not with the oppritunity that has presented itself. Carjack tromps past the bars with a wide, needle-toothed grin. "Not my usual operating environment, but I'm just here to screw you guys up anyways. Lemme get out my instruments, he he he." And he reachs back to pull out.. a crowbar? That counts as a medical instrument?? Doesn't matter, as he attempts to clock Blades upside the head with it. Combat: Carjack misses Blades with his Blunt Trauma (Punch) attack! Combat: Carjack (Carjack) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Blades manages to evade the crowbar to the face, though he frowns over Scorn making with the slicing on First Aid. He picks up the crowbar off the floor and tries to play keep-away with Carjack, trying to crack the bar into his shin. Blades says casually, "Nice alternate mode. Be a shame if anything... happened to it." Combat: Blades sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blades strikes Carjack with his Crowbar Back At You (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. First Aid frowns inwardly as the bars lower and the Decepticreeps move in. "Wait, Repugnus, the brig's walls aren't designed as a training room! This is pretty unsafe!" But no, it does not help against Scorn's deviant nature. The Insecticon leaps for him, and Aid tries to wrestle her to the ground. He has about the same amount of luck with her as he did with Strardavaaafd on Copernicus Station, and soon First Aid finds himself staring into the gaping maw of a giant praying mantis. Aid grunts, but his arms are pinned down as she begins gnawing his head. It's really uncomfortable, and as he can't reach his sidearm just yet, First Aid tries to point his fingers at her and let loose with a quick surgical laser burst to shear off those mandibles of hers! Combat: First Aid misses Robotic Praying Mantis with his Surgical Lasers (Laser) attack! Carjack hisses as the crowbar is cracked across his own shin instead. Good thing his legs are thick and bulky and have those weird sorta-flaps of armor half covering the knees. His own fault for using a crowbar against a -dirty fighter-. "Play evasive all you want, Protectobum, there's nowhere to -hide- in here!" Pops his pistol into his hand, turns and fires a vial of who knows what at the chopper boy. Combat: Carjack misses Blades with his Bad Medicine attack! Combat: Carjack (Carjack) used "Bad Medicine": A Level 2 SCIENCE attack. Sharp rows of teeth score against the medic's head, mandibles putting on the pressure to his helm while she actually makes a small chitter of delight. Autobot medics, just so delicious since they're not as tough and armored as normal fighters. But it seems this one has an ace up his sleeve, trying to slice her with some surgical lasers. Thankfully she's fast enough to dodge, pulling away and taking some of him with him, which she happily swallows and cackles while stepping back, wavering in her spot a little. "So the medic wants to finally play, eh?" She grins as best as she can with an expressionless mouth before rushing in again, blades snapping out like lightning to try and lash out at First Aid's torso and gut him. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes First Aid with her Plasma Sheathed Blades attack! -1 "Correction. The brig is the /best/ place to hide," Blades says, grinning. He steps aside, letting the vial shatter against the wall, and he says to First Aid, "Don't let Groove lick that." Blades plays with the crowbar, reverses his grip on it, and tries to plunge the pry end into one of Carjack's joints and the hooked end into one of Scorn's panels. Combat: Blades misses Carjack with his The Worst Darth Maul Impression Ever (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Blades strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his The Worst Darth Maul Impression Ever (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Drained 7 energon. One of these days, First Aid thinks as Scorn's blades dig into his torso, I'm going to have to get some kind of device that stops this sort of thing. Maybe a shield? Maybe one of those fancy parrying weapons? Yes, that would be a good idea. All these good ideas don't help much now, though, as Scorn has her way with him. "Argh... Blades, help me!" he calls out. Fortunately, Blades does just that, leaving First Aid able to back off, lean against the side of the brig, and try not to pass out. Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: First Aid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Banshee arrives via... probably under escort, actually. She looks around casually, lighting one of her expensive enercigs and immediately laying a bet on Scorn and Carjack. Carjack shifts back as Blades swings again, ducking under the end slung at him... and then he goes and uses it on Scorn too. "Just because it's double-ended doesn't mean you have to use 'em both." Darting back a few steps and around Scorn, he turns in the direction First Aid is trying to back off. "And don't think I forgot about -you- either, boy scout." He makes a grab after the other medic, a few sparks of electricity crackling around his fingers. Combat: Carjack misses First Aid with his Shock Therapy attack! Robotic Praying Mantis cackles as First Aid succumbs to her scythes, mandibles clicking as she tries to take a few steps closer. "It's such a shame these games won't let me kill you. I already have a perfect place to mount your head and everything. I guess I'll just have to steal a limb or two, so I hope you won't mind!" A single blade lifts to try and slam down into the medic, but the sudden pain of something wedging into one of her panels has the femme twisting around with a screech. "Argh! What the hell??" Head cranes to spot the crowbar connecting her to Carjack, giving her fellow Con a sharp hiss and a threatening clack of her jaws. "Well?? Get it out of me!" Optics then train on blades, poison yellows flashing bright, "You think you're clever, mm? I hope you like being blind, slagger!" Stuck to Carjack now, she's unable to move, so Scorn instead cocks her head back before snapping it forward, mouth opening wide to launch a nasty wad of acidic green slime at his face. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Blades with her Molten Plasma Spit attack! Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis (Scorn) used "Molten Plasma Spit": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Blades's Accuracy. (Blinded) Repugnus, who happens to be overseeing the fight, leans in to Banshee. "You know... those things'll KILL you. Heeheeeheee!" Banshee smirks and shrugs a little. "Ja ja, if you say so. So vill harassink me about mein smoking." First Aid sees Carjack coming for him with his electro-fingers, but that isn't what worries him. What worries him is Scorn moving in on his buddy. Acting quickly, First Aid first pushes himself away from the wall towards the Decepticon medic. "Electro-fingers? Laser fingers are what /real/ doctors use." He gives Carjack a quick shove, preventing him from getting his hands on him. Then, First Aid falls down into ambulance mode, decrystallizer at the ready. "Hey, Scorn! Nobody likes it when you invade people's personal space!" He fires off a powerful blast, trying to knock her away from Blades. First Aid folds down into Ambulance mode. Combat: Ambulance sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Ambulance misses Robotic Praying Mantis with his Decrystallizer Cannon attack! Repugnus scoffs. "SOME people like her invading their personal space." He folds his arms across his chest. Blades deadpans, "I love being blind so much that I regularly shoot myself in the optics. And lose my optics. All over the place." He sits down on the floor, cross-legged, and then transforms, now taking up much of the floor space as a helicopter. He tries to nail Carjack with one of his smart rocket! Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1 Iroquois mode. Combat: Bell UH-1 Iroquois strikes Carjack with his Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. "She's likely to die from worst things in the war before the smoking kills her," Carjack retorts with his expert medical opinion on the matter. Huffs as First Aid manages to evade his grasp, turns and grabs the crowbar to pull it free. "Oh it's just a small dent. Save the yelling for when you're -really- hurt. Now get down!" A half-shove to push Scorn out of the way of First Aid's blast. See, he's doing his job! Sort of. And then gets a rocket for the trouble, knocking him across the jail cell. "Alright, no more mister nice medic!... not that I'm nice in the first place, but..." Using his anti-grav thrusters as a sort of momentary dash jet he lunges at the chopper and tries to tear into it with his rending blades. Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Carjack misses Bell UH-1 Iroquois with his Jaws of Death attack! Combat: Carjack (Carjack) used "Jaws of Death": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Robotic Praying Mantis is so luck to have Carjack with her, since he saves her from a faceful of cannon by shoving her aside, and then being blasted by Blades. "Mrf.. Remind me to thank you later for that, Carjack." She watches him go off after the chopper, who's now taking up most of the room, before huffing and skittering up the side of the wall before shifting back to her robot mode, looking like some sexy green Spiderman as she scales along the sides with her crazy Insecticon climbing powers. Yeah, they have those. Optics train back on First Aid, smirkly sharply while drawing a pistol on him and getting a bead on the medic. "Well, my dear, nobody likes it when you fire on a femme!" Scorn then squeezes the trigger, firing off a few plasma rounds at the ambulance. Standing up straight, Scorn shifts back into sexy robot mode. Combat: Scorn strikes Ambulance with her Plasma Burst Pistols attack! Repugnus watches Scorn scramble all over the walls, and sings, "Spider-slut, Spider-slut, does whatever a Spider-slut does. Look out! Here comes the Spider-slut. Heheheheheh!" Bell UH-1 Iroquois makes a dismissive noise and demands, "You call those jaws of death? Those are like the baby teeth of mild inconvenience!" He transforms into a hunched, crouching position, his head down and optics shadowed. Blades reaches behind his back and pulls out his photon pistol, his treacherous, evil, cowardly photon pistol that has actively tried to murder Blades before. He gives the photon pistol a stern glare and fires. Bell UH-1 Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. Combat: Blades strikes Carjack with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Carjack's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Blades strikes Scorn with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Scorn's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Drained 7 energon. "Really?" First Aid asks Scorn, "I bet all three Autobots like it." Pause. "Probably Carjack too if we asked him." While his decrystallizer blast missed due to her running up on the walls, First Aid transforms back into robot mode just in time to receive a trio of superheated shots to the chest that sends him smack dab against the wall. Groaning, he looks down at his injuries. His optics flash in surprise. "Oh hey, the plasma blasts melted the stab wounds shut. Thanks Scorn!" Ambulance flips up into robot mode. Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: First Aid quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. *SCREEEEECH* The hydraulic blades tear into the cell-wall as Blades transforms to duck, and get stuck for a moment. "Oh of all the..." Carjack growls as he puts a foot up against the wall and pulls, finally wrenching them free. Only to get a blinding flash in the face from the photon blasts. "Gaaah." Ducking down a rolling under one of the bunks, the medic takes a moment to unscramble some of his own systems. Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Carjack quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Scorn hisses in annoyance as her attack, while hurting First Aid, also somewhat heals him. Damnit. Fury flares in her optics at this point, and Repugnus isn't helping with his little song, which earns him a blast with a pistol, though it harmlessly dissipates when it hits the cell barrier. With her attentions momentarily drawn away from the fight, she has yet to notice Blades drawing her pistol. And when she looks back, Scorn gets an eyeful of photon flash, optic glow narrowing to a thin point and hands moving up to cover them, "Gah!" Taking her hands away isn't the best idea though, the femme losing her sticky powers and falling off the wall. "You fragger!!" She screeches while scrambling to a knee, one arm still covering blinded optics as other fires around the room with her pistol. Combat: Scorn sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Scorn sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scorn misses Blades with her Plasma firespray (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Scorn (Scorn) used "Full-Auto": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Scorn strikes First Aid with her Plasma firespray (Full-Auto) Area attack! Why oh why did I get myself involved in these again? First Aid wonders this as he ducks, dodges, and weaves around most... but not all the plasma bolts that Scorn blindly fires in all directions. Struck numerous times in the knee, shoulder, and mid-section, First Aid stumbles, holding onto a wall for support with one hand while he draws his photon pistol with his other. "Blades, take care of Scorn! She's the most dangerous one here!" Today, anyway. For his part, First Aid takes aim on Carjack and fires off a quick blindingly bright flash from his pistol. Combat: First Aid strikes Carjack with his i herd you like blind so i put a blind in your optics so you can miss while you miss attack! Blades grins widely, like the cat that ate the canary, and he rubs his hands together, crowing, "Why, I thought you'd never ask!" Blades jumps on top of the berth and then leaps off the brig berth to try to land on top of Scorn and give her an impaling with one of his blades. Combat: Blades sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blades strikes Scorn with his I heard you like blades so I put blades in your blades so you can stab while you get stabbed attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Finally, her optics adjust back to normal, Scorn now able to see once more. But clear sight is met with the Protectobot Blades leaping from the prison bunk and decending upon her, signature blade in hand. She tries to stand, back away, but she ends up against the wall and that blades through her midsection for her troubles. "Grk.." She jolts before standing stock still, shocked look on her face while gaze lingers down to the sword in her gut and the energon starting to drip from the wound. Yeah... that hurt. Wincing, Scorn manages a smirk up at the mech, leaning forward a little with hand gripping the blades. "Why Blades... I'm hurt.. really..." Free hand rests on his chest so she can steady herself, though the moment doesn't last long as she lunges further into the sword, lifting head now splitting at the mouth to give a sudden skree before she tries to go after his face with snapping teeth and sharp, slashing fingers. Combat: Scorn sets her defense level to Aggressive. "I JUST FINISHED UNSCRAMBLING THAT!" Carjack bellows when another photonic flash messes with his optics again while he's trying to unscramble things. Followed by a thunk as he bumps his head on the bunk while getting out, earning another string of curses under his breath. He is so going to find who put his name on that list of backups and disassemble them for this. As he gets up the small cutting blades of his arm-weapon retract as the device reconfigures, and roars to life with a minature chainsaw? Is that even a medical instrument? "I'm gonna cut out your CPU and show it to you still processing!" Carjack's too enraged to argue that point, charging at First Aid and swinging the churning blade around in literal blind murderous rage. Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Carjack misses First Aid with his Decepticon Chainsaw Massacare attack! Combat: Scorn misses Blades with her Give me your faaaace! (Kick) attack! Combat: Scorn (Scorn) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. First Aid smirks inwardly at Carjack's frustration. Aid doesn't really have anything against the enemy doctor. He isn't aware of Jack being involved in any of the more atrocious acts of 'science' by the Decepticons, at least, so that gets him some minor points. First Aid glances over at Scorn, who looks similarly injured. He moves over to his fellow Protectobot, hand extended to carry out the brofist of brotherly love. "GO TEAM PROTECTOBOT!" Aid then springs into action, vaulting over the metal slab that serves as a prisoner's resting place to put some distance between him and Carjack. The ranting enemy medic's chainsaw is just behind, slicing through the slab but leaving Aid unharmed. Hopping away to the far corner, First Aid shifts back down into murder machime mode. "Shows what you know about medicine! Cutting out a CPU is more than likely to cause it to turn off!" First Aid fires his decrystallizer, causing the ambulance to back up a few feet from the recoil and nudge against the wall. First Aid folds down into Ambulance mode. Combat: Ambulance sets his defense level to Aggressive. Repugnus yells, "FINISH THEM! Dun dun dun!" Combat: Ambulance misses Carjack with his Decrystallizer Cannon attack! Blades laughs loudly after impaling Scorn and giving her a sucking gut wound. When she lunges at him, pushing the blade in deeper, he has to regretfully wrench it out and back off away from the maneater. He flicks the blade clean, enjoying the splatter pattern it makes against the brig ceiling, and he explains, "Y'know, Streetwise could look at that splatter pattern and tell you /exactly/ what caused it." Blades returns First Aid's brofist with a vengeance, giving him a solemn nod. Then he calls out to Scorn, "Since you seem to want this in you so badly, here, have it back!" and he tries to run her through again. Combat: Blades sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blades misses Scorn with his Once More With Feeling attack! -4 Combat: Gained 1 energon. "Trash talk isn't meant to be logical, you nimrod," Carjack hisses back. As First Aid tries to shoot back at him he stomps done on half of the sliced slab with his big feet and kicks it into the path of the cannons, leave it to crumble away with the loss of molecular integerty. With a snort retracts the buzzing blade, and pulls out his pistol. But instead of shooting the other medic he switches chambers as he walks up behind Scorn. "This will sting briefly my dear, but trust me, it's all good in the end." Just before jabbing pistol to the back of her neck and pulling the trigger. Fortunately for her it's now in dispenser mode. Only the good stuff for fellow Decepticons! Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Carjack refuels Scorn's energon reserves. Scorn staggers a moment when he pulls out, hunching over a little with a hand to her new wound. Gaze flicks quickly to Carjack as he tangles with First Aid before approaching her, and brandishing his mode switching pistol. Optics widen, gaining a full glow when he injects her with that invigorating energon goodness, the femme hissing sharply inward while body stiffens and fingers flex hard. Oh how /amazing/ that feels. A moment later and she visibly settles, fresh energon now flowing through her. Attentions shift back when Blades moves to stab her once more, but she's ready for him. A swift sidestep sees her to safetly, arm snatching up Carjack to move with her out of harm's way before she gives the medic a grin. "Now I /really/ have to thank you later, don't I?" Scorn chuckles and releases him, quickly shifting back to her altmode and making a countering leap at Blades, her own scythes slicing at the air as she attempts to run /him/ through instead. with double blades. Scorn crouches before shifting into her scythe-armed mantis mode. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis misses Blades with her Plasma Sheathed Blades attack! Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis (Scorn) used "Plasma Sheathed Blades": A Level 5 MELEE attack. "Hah, joke's on you! Nimrod was actually a really powerful hunter and isn't an insult at all!" First Aid watches as Carjack quite remarkably blocks the decrystallizer blast. At least that's the sort of thing that only works once given what becomes of the cover. As Carjack starts shoving his pisto- ah, as Carjack starts filling up Scor- hrm. As Carjack pulls his own trigger to release lifegiving fluid into Sc- alright, as Carjack did /that thing that he did/, First Aid tries to snipe him. Combat: Ambulance strikes Carjack with his Snipe (Laser) attack! Blades slides underneath the berth when Scorn comes gunning to run him through. He says regretfully, "Oh, too bad, so sad, but you if you want a piece of me, you're going to have to work harder than that!" From underneath the berth, he slashes at one of her ankles, trying to hamstring her. Combat: Blades sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blades strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Rotor Blade attack! -3 Combat: Drained 2 energon. Carjack waggles a finger at Scorn before she runs off to continue murdernating. "Just none of that plasma kissing, you can 'eat' my face -without- that though, hah!" Well at least he's still got something going right. The smug moment doesn't last as First Aid pelts him in the shoulder with a laser. Reachs back to dust off the scorch mark. "Well, that was pathetic." The pistol clicks and shifts slightly as he opens the chamber, and pulls one of the vials out. Shakes it a few times, then crouchs down to flick it from his fingers under Blades' berth. If nothing else maybe it'll flush him out again. Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Carjack misses Blades with his Improvised Chemical Hazard attack! Combat: Carjack (Carjack) used "Syringe Gun": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Robotic Praying Mantis should probably be thankful that she has four legs in this mode, though it still hurts like hell when Blades slices at two and disables them, taking off a sizable amount of such thin, spindly limbs. "Agh!" She cries, out, that new energon slowly dripping from cleanly chopped legs as she rears on the other two and skuttles back. "So.. you wanna play it like that, huh? Well then I hope you're prepared to hear me make your little friend /hurt/." Sight draws a bead on First Aid when she turns to face him, wince overtaking her a moment while lowering back onto all fours despite two being shorter than the others. Oh how she pushes through that pain, trailing energon while bolting full force at the Autobot medic, ready to crash into him with stabbing scythes and a crazy look in her optics. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Ambulance with her Plasma Sheathed Blades attack! "Glitch," Blades snarls out ineloquently, "I will slagging /cut/ you," when Scorn threatens First Aid. He rolls out from under the berth when Carjack starts rolling mysterious vials under the berth, and he says again, "Don't let Groove lick /that/, either." He takes the crowbar from earlier, dips it in the mess from one of the vials, and tries to ram it into Carjack's mouth, because Carjack is in his way. Combat: Blades strikes Carjack with his A Taste Of His Own Medicine (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Ambulance hrms as Carjack just brushes off the scorch mark from his decrystallizer burst. "I must have this thing set on low," he mutters. As he middle mouse buttons up to the higher setting, Scorn is already on the move towards him. "Uh, Blades? Blades, you got Scorn, right?" But as Carjack is already after Blades, it quickly becomes clear that First Aid is going to have to deal with the crazed Insecticon femme again. Scorn's scythes jab into his front, tearing through the white armour and causing the hood to curl up before being tossed aside. Inside is all the things you'd normally see in a car, though futuristic and awesome. If Scorn's blades had gone in just a /little bit deeper/, Aid would be in real trouble. Desperate to get her away from him, Aid angles his decrystallizer downwards. "You're not the first Insecticon femme I've fought. Personally? I think Buzzkill was a little tougher." Ka-BOOM! Combat: Ambulance strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Full Powered Point Blank Decrystallizer Cannon attack! Banshee scowls a little as she listens "Scorn! Carjack! Kick their arsches!" Carjack gets cracked across the face, staggering back a few steps... but then starts laughing a bit. "Moron, you think I wouldn't calibrate my systems to not be afflicted by my own concotions?!" Might be minorly bluffing or not, but the most Blades did was put a dent in his face. Gives the protectobot a weak shove just to part them again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Adds a "That's her job!" to Banshee as he darts past the bars. "I just keep her being able to kick longer." Skids up next to and ducks behind Scorn once more, extending an arc weilder from one hand, shoving some loose components back into the bug-femme with the other, and welding the biggest holes shut. Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Carjack quickly patches up some of Robotic Praying Mantis 's minor injuries. She may have enough energon now, but she's taken quite a beating so far, especially after First Aid nails her with a blast from his cannon. The hit has Scorn stumbling back and crumpling to the floor, already able to feel the effect crawling across her chest armor, making it feel very weak and brittle. Not good. "I'll kill you for saying that..." She hisses softly to First Aid's remark about Buzzkill being better, but for now she can only dig her scythe arms into the floor and try to drag herself away. But oh thank Primus above, Carjack comes to her rescuse yet again! Such a good mech. The patch job doesn't fix her completely, but it's enough to get her back in business, Scorn shifting and struggling to her feet with a hand on the wall. "Don't know how much more I can take, unfortunately." She mutters to Carjack with a grimace, not liking to admit to such things. Thankfully the fight isn't over yet though, the femme drawing her pistol again and aiming a few shots at First Aid's now open vitals beneath the torn hood. Standing up straight, Scorn shifts back into sexy robot mode. Combat: Scorn strikes Ambulance with her Plasma Burst Pistols attack! "What, not a fan of your fellow Insecticon?" First Aid taunts, "I would have thought you'd be all one big happy family... or hive, or whatever you'd call it. Course, you're leader's a nutjob and Buzzkill /is/ pretty boring, so maybe I do get your frustration." As Carjack once again saves Scorn, however, First Aid hrms worriedly. That enemy medic's doing a bang-up job putting Scorn back together again. Revving his engine, First Aid's tires squeal as he begins to charge both of them, wheels crushing the shattered slab that was once a bed. He makes it to the half-way point when Scorn's plasma pistol shots hit his completely vulnerable front section. There's violent sparks followed by a brief fire that breaks out under Aid's hood (not that he has a hood anymore). "Nnngh!" He flips into robot mode, but momentum keeps him flying forward. Twisting in mid-air, he tries to salvage this by sticking his foot out to kick Carjack in the face. Ambulance flips up into robot mode. Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: First Aid strikes Carjack with his Diagnosis: Murder! attack! "I still don't think you'd make them taste good," Blades says bluntly in reply to Carjack. However, eh has his optics locked on Scorn. That little glitch is going to /pay/ for threatening First Aid. He tries to brutally clotheslines her into a wall, snarling lowly, "All that extra energon your buddy Carjack loaded you up with? I'm going to spill it. It's going to be on the floor, the walls, and the slagging ceiling. You're gonna be /dry/ when I'm done with you." Combat: Blades sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blades misses Scorn with his Clothesline attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Banshee smirks to Blades, trying to distract him. "You shouldn't talk dirty like that." Repugnus slooowwwly turns to Banshee. "Dude, he's going to bleed her. What kinda sick stuff are you into?" He shakes his head disapprovingly, though there's just a bit of a smirk there. Banshee laughs softly at Repugnus. "I'm German. Think about it." The haphazard kick catchs Carjack square in the chest, the momentum of First Aid's unintended flight knocking him on his back and busting off some chunks of metal he'd hatched back together earlier. Gaah, this is easier to do on the battlefield where there's more targets to take attention off of him than in pairs. Oh well. Grabs one of the remaining berths and pulls himself up, crouching partially behind it and pulling out his pistol again. Not that anything has -worked- tonight, but. "You of all people should know better than to interrupt medical work." Optics cock to the side for a moment. ".. Actually, that's probably a good strategy." Shrugs as he tries to shoot (up) First Aid again, likely in vain. Scorn really can't take much more of this, haggard appearance clearly hanging on her frame at this point. Pivoting, she sidesteps First Aid so he doesn't hit her as well while trying to kick Carjack, though this movement also manages to save her from Blades' clothsline attack. Violent hiss is sent to the chopper mech, making a leap to grab onto his back and hold on tight, leaning in now close to his audials and speaking in a low voice. "Hmph.. You're quite violent for a Bot. I /like/ that." Scorn sneers and splits her jaws wide once more, striking fast to try and sink razor sharp teeth into the side of his neck, hoping to hit any vitals tubes. Combat: Carjack misses First Aid with his Syringe Gun attack! Combat: Scorn strikes Blades with her Not So Affectionate Biting (Kick) attack! Combat: Scorn (Scorn) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 4 damage. Repugnus suggests, "She loves it when you slap her around!" First Aid bounces off Carjack, using his foot to propel him away. Landing in a crouch, First Aid's optics dart back and forth to see if anyone was watching. "...Meant to do that," he calls out in a loud voice. The Protectobot draws his pistol again. He's about to pull the trigger, but Carjack is already behind one of the other beds. Aid knows his pistol isn't going to break through that, so he's going to have to find some way around. As Carjack pops up briefly, Aid jumps into the air, and the wall behind him gains a new divet. "Close but no cigar, Carjack!" Now's his chance! He fires a quick photon pistol blast. Aid doesn't have a lot of target to work with, but there's always a chance. "That wasn't medical work right there, right? I'm ok to interrupt you?" Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: First Aid strikes Carjack with his Photon Pistol - Pain Setting (Laser) attack! Blades snaps at Banshee, "No, I should talk dirty like this - shut the slag up, you slotting exhaust pipe huffer!" his blue optics flashing. The Protectobot has a particularly dark temper that flares up at times. It is one of his moral failings. Scorn performs a carpe jugulum upon Blades, and he laughs, coughing up energon, "Oh - ack! 's not just gonna be yours'n'Carjack's energon. It'll be mine, too!" Energon dribbling down his chin, he tries to give Scorn a particularly savage headbutt to get her off his neck, and he keeps a hand ready to clamp around his neck to keep his life fuel from all spilling out in a big gushing rush. Combat: Blades strikes Scorn with his headbutt attack! -2 Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 5 energon. That Blades is one seriously cool guy. If he wasn't an Autobot, and wasn't kicking her ass right now, she'd probably be swooning a bit. But sadly none of those things are true right now as she takes a brutal headbutt and promptly falls off of him, vision swirling a moment while a hand moves to the prominent dent now gracing her forehead. Things are looking grim right now, HUD flashing red as she's close to stasis lock. but she can't give up, not yet. She has to fight to the end. Trying to drag herself away now, the Insecticon scrambles for her pistol once more, aiming a few blind shots behind her to try and keep Blades away for just a few moments. Combat: Scorn sets her defense level to Fearless. Carjack growls as the shot clips a chunk out of his upper arm. Frag it all, this just wasn't his night. "That's IT! I've had enough of your smug little goodie-goodie mouth!" Most Decepticons have that point where they just go over the edge, and apparently Carjack's hit it. The manic medic practically flies over the bunks to try and wrap his clawed little digits around First Aid's neck. Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scorn strikes Blades with her Plasma Burst Pistols attack! Combat: Scorn (Scorn) used "Plasma Burst Pistols": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Carjack misses First Aid with his Sacrifical Fury (Smash) attack! First Aid smiles inwardly as his good nature manages to get the better of Carjack. "Yeah, sorry about that. I mean, not /really/ sorry since you're a Decepticon and all that, but I think you get the idea." Carjack soars over the beds towards First Aid, who nimbly ducks and lets the medic fly right over him. Aid turns around, wondering if Carjack will be able to stop himself from smashing into the far wall. Either way, the Protectobot is now moving over towards the other battle. "Blades, hold still!" He sprints over to his fellow Protectobot, surgical laser fingers at the ready. "Plasma wounds, eh?" He inpects the injury. "...oh, wait. They melted shut the earlier biting wounds." Aid waves at the Insecticon. "Thanks again, Scorn! You should think about being a doctor!" Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: First Aid quickly patches up some of Blades's minor injuries. Blades stays still but winces at First Aid tends to his injuries, and he says, "Scorn? A doctor? Nah, I think Scorn has a bright future ahead of her... AS A CADAVER." He draws his photon pistol, but the thing is just set to 'annoy' as he takes aim at Scorn and Carjack. Combat: Blades strikes Carjack with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: Blades misses Scorn with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Repugnus yells, "HEY! I thought I told you two ProtectoFOOLS to FINISH THEM! Ten hours ago!" *thud* Nope, looks like he wasn't able to stop running into the wall at all, staggering backwards and growling in frustration. Even for fighting not being his primary function, this performance was pathetic! And then he's getting shot again, too. Barely holding together at this point he staggers a bit, then tries to get his bearings together. Then falls over. Except its to transform. "Forget this slag. It's time to BURRRN!" Though as usual when he's angry Carjack doesn't bother much with aim, just starts blasting out gouts from his flame gun at enraged random. Carjack hits the ground and folds into a rescue truck. Combat: Crash Response Truck misses First Aid with his Friendly Fire attack! Scorn is far too warn out to transform yet again, so she remains in her robot mode, now trying to heft herself up again, though she has to make another sidestep and turn her optics away so she isn't blinded /again/. Struggling now, she hugs the wall and moves as far away from him as possible, small smirk hanging on tired expression as she looks to the chopper, raising her pistol to fire back in retaliation. "You can't shoot for shit, Blades." Combat: Scorn strikes Blades with her Plasma Burst Pistols attack! -3 Combat: Scorn (Scorn) used "Plasma Burst Pistols": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 3 damage. "We are /trying/," First Aid protests to the ref. Aid turns back to Blades. After some hesitation, he realizes there's not a lot he can do to help Blades that Scorn hasn't already done. Maybe I'll have to take back what I said about Buzzkill being more useful, First Aid muses. For now, though, Aid must focus on his opposite number. He covering his faceplate as Carjack smooshes against the wall, but turns serious again once Carjack folds into rescue truck mode. First Aid dives, tucks, rolls underneath the flame bursts, and comes up kneeling with his photon pistol in hand. Aid peers down the sights and squeezes the trigger, aiming to take out that flamethrower. Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: First Aid strikes Crash Response Truck with his PS: Friendly Fire Isn't Friendly (Laser) attack! "You're not the boss of me!" Blades yells at Repugnus, "I can take my own sweet time eviscerating Scorn if I want to!" At Scorn, he snaps, "Shockwave can't shoot for shit! Do I look like Shockwave? No! Because if I did, I'd be Whirl! And if I was Whirl, I'd wreck and rule your world. But I'm not Whirl. You aren't that lucky." He transforms, again hogging a lot of the room, and he tries to missile Scorn up. Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1 Iroquois mode. Combat: Bell UH-1 Iroquois strikes Scorn with his Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 5 energon. The front grille and hood practically explodes off as First Aid's shot hits it front and center. This is followed by the screeching of wheels as, despite that, Carjack manages to rev up the smoking engine still. "I'm going to hit you or die trying, punk!" By this point winning doesn't even matter, he just wants to -hurt- something. Like putting what remains of his front bumper in First Aid's face, despite the cramped quarters. But his vehicle mode does have a very short acceleration distance at least. Combat: Crash Response Truck strikes First Aid with his Speed Bump On My Way To Hell (Ram) attack! Combat: Crash Response Truck falls to the ground, unconscious. Scorn just stands in her little corner, smirk still hanging on her features while Blades goes about blabbing to her. She can't help a soft snort escaping her, head shaking at the mech, "Dear Primus, you talk /way/ too much. ...Though I'm willing to take you up on that wreck and rule me offer." She knows she's lost, she can barely stand, and she just wants to go back to her quarters and sleep this nightmare off. But she doesn't get that privilege just yet, watching as Blades shifts to his copter mode and lets fly a missle, to which she raises her hands up to try to defend her face against. This is gonna hurt. And it certainly does, the explosion leaving the Insecticon in a crumpled mess in the corner, heavily scorched with missing plating here and there, the only sign of her still online being the flickering optics and the words she mutters, "Ergh.. I ..really don't wanna fight anymore.." And then she spots Carjack pretty much kamikazeeing himself, Scorn huffing softly and rolling her optics before looking to Repugnus outside the cell, "Alright.. I /really/ don't wanna fight now... Mmph, I ..conceed to the Protectobots." It wounds her pride, but at least she gets to leave this arena alive and online. Repugnus glares into the cell. "What? I DIDN'T HEAR THAT LALALALALA FINISH HER OFF NOW GUYS!" Repugnus is a terrible ref Crash Response Truck DENIES THEM THE SATISFACTION OF KNOCKING HIM OUT HAHAHAHA oh god ow my everything hurts... First Aid watches his shot take out the front grill and blow it clean off. It isn't where it was aiming, but... "...meant to do it," Aid calls out. The Protectobot aims a little higher in order to take out the roof mounted flame gun, but before he can take the next shot Carjack is screaming something and charging towards him. This is something Aid didn't plan on. "Oh no..." he backs up, backs up, backs up, until OOF! He hits the wall. His optics go wide as the truck roars in. At the last second, he tries to kick out with his leg. "Mneh!" he says before the truck slams into him and pins him against the wall. "Take... ow, take that, Carjack," he wheezes. Then he pauses. "...Carjack? Carjack? You still there?" Aid looks around nervously as he realizes Carjack is out. "...meant to do it." Bell UH-1 Iroquois grits his dental plates together dourly as Carjack knocked himself out, thereby denying Blades the pleasure. Then Scorn has the temerity to concede, instead of just standing there and bleeding out for Blades. Putting a fake smile, Blades reaches out to shake Scorn's hand... but he has hidden some broken glass in his handshake! "Great match." Not really! Bell UH-1 Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. Combat: Blades strikes Scorn with his Evil Handshake (Punch) attack! Combat: Scorn falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Repugnus glaaaares as Blades seems to accept the offer of surrender. "You freaking..." Then his eyes light up at Blades's dirty trick! "...magnificent bastard! Squeeeee!" He lowers the enerbars. "Congratulations! I pronounce the Protectobots man and wife." First Aid gently pushes the truck away from him. Bits of metal shards, both from him and Carjack, fall to the ground. Aid dusts his hands off, heading over to Blades and Scorn as the latter surrenders. "Hey, yeah, great match." he says. He nods approvingly as Blades shakes hands with the Insecticon, having /no idea/ about what devious thing Blades just did. Lucky for Blades. Banshee growls quietly at Blades, marking him up in her Revenge Pending file. She shakes her head, handing over her wager money to the gumby book-keper. Scorn would rather die than shake his hand, but since this is an official match she has to. And surprise surprise, he slips something extra into it, the femme's optics brightening momentarily as she looks to the fresh slit pouring energon from her hand. Yep, that does it. And so she goes limp, stasis lock taking over, though to others it just simply looks like she passed out. Damn that Blades. Crash Response Truck just sort of clatters and breaks more bits off as he's shoved away. First Aid watches Scorn fall. "...huh, guess she was even more tired than she let on." Repugnus whistles as he begins to drag Scorn off. "Don't worry, guys, I'll get her patched up in no time!" Banshee steps infront of Repugnus. "Over mein dead body." Repugnus looks glum. "Aw, man. Fine, I'll just track her down *after* the Olympics, 'kay?" He drops Scorn and stomps out. Blades takes his hand off Scorn and looks at the energon on his fingers as she falls, smiling to himself. Then he quickly wipes his hand off on his leg and looks to First Aid, grinning. Blades says innocently, "We wore her right out, eh? You were great against Mr. Malpractise there. Really got his goat." Banshee smirks "Try it, arschloch." She comments, scowling quietly as she picks Scorn up to take her back to Medbay = 2033 Olympics Message: 37/58 Posted Author Team Lightweight Bronze Medal Sun Sep 09 Repugnus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Blades and First Aid defeat Scorn and Carjack to win the bronze medal!